1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically measuring the chemical reaction amount and also to an apparatus for automatically measuring and controlling the chemical reaction amount with respect to the subject materials such as the reaction amount of a rubber vulcanization reaction or high molecular material hardening reaction or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally it is extremely important in the chemical industry to control chemical reaction processes for the subject materials to improve reaction efficiency, product quality and yield ratio thereof. Thus, the present applicant developed a reaction amount measurement apparatus, which is capable of easily measuring the reaction amount in an operation field on the assumption of controlling the reaction process as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 22025/1979 and 162126/1980. In general, according to the Arrhenius reaction speed equation in the chemical reaction with respect to the subject materials, the ratio of the reaction amount, after t time in the temperature T in the reaction system, with respect to the reference reaction amount per unit time in the reference temperature To, i.e., the relative reaction amount (equivalence reaction amount) for the subject materials, is calculated by a microcomputer in accordance with the following equation (1) or equation (2) as its approximation equation so that the time lapse variation in the temperature measurement and the reaction amount can be read at first sight. ##EQU1## wherein U: equivalence reaction amount
E: active energy PA1 R: gas constant PA1 T: temperature PA1 To: reference temperature PA1 .alpha.: temperature coefficient PA1 t: time
Actually the calculation by the above-described equation (1) or equation (2) is performed at constant time intervals in accordance with the temperature T obtained by the temperature signal from the temperature detector provided in the reaction system, and the predetermined E, R, To, .alpha..
The reaction amount could be immediately obtained easily in the operation field by this reaction amount measuring apparatus. However, the reaction amount could not be automatically controlled in accordance with the measured value by this reaction amount measuring apparatus.